PERJANJIAN HATI
by JUST HAEHYUK
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP! ] Hyukjae dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya karena perbedaan status. Mulai saat itu a tak percaya lagi pada lelaki kaya manapun. Baginya, mereka sama dan harus diwaspadai. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Donghae selalu mewaspadai semua orang miskin. Pengalaman mengatakan, orang miskin di sekitarnya selalu mempunyai maksud lain, yaitu mereka mengincar hartanya. HAEHYUK GS / REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 1

.

.

.

"Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu, Lalu kau buang begitu saja..."

Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikamar sepulang kuliahnya. Siwon baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya.

Oh astaga. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun Siwon tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi Siwon bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Hyukjae mencintai Siwon, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan Hyukjae tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Siwon sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Hyukjae, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil itu.

Status Hyukjae yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Siwon.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak, lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya.

Bahkan Siwon sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan ibunya. Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah...

Hyukjae mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika Ibu Siwon menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya.

Setidaknya Siwon bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Hyukjae segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Siwon di layar ponselnya,

"Iya Siwon?"

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah." Suara Siwon diseberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat Hyukjae bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah ya, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah Siwon sedang mencari kata-kata.

"Hyukkie…?" Siwon bergumam ragu.

"Ya Siwon?"

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, Hyukjae hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Siwon punya rencana romantis untuknya,

"Iya Siwon, aku akan datang besok."

"Oke." dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana.

Membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Siwon, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas, Siwon kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...

Hyukjae menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.4

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Siwon, kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Hyukjae mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Siwon itu.

Tadi dia datang menemui Siwon dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Hyukjae, maaf."

"Kenapa Siwon?" Hyukjae mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu dia kolot, dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat..." Siwon menelan ludah, menatap Hyukjae dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Hyukjae, aku menerima pertunangan dengan Kibum. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan Siwon pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan hati hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua Tahun Kemudian.

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Hyukjae segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Hyukjae senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi menyalami Hyukjae, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Hyukjae merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang ibu guru, jemputan sudah datang."

Hyukjae tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri dipintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya,

"Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Kyuhyun?" sambil meraih tasnya, Hyukjae menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat Noona mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput Noona daripada Noona harus naik bus."

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Kyuhyun dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari memdiang ayah mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan Noona." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Sungmin."

Hyukjae ingat tentang Sungmin. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Kyuhyun yang pernah diajak Kyuhyun ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Hyukjae pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya. Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Sungmin datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Hyukjae.

"Kenapa dengan Sungmin?" batin Hyukjae berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Siwon kepadanya dulu. Hyukjae hanya tidak mau Kyuhyun mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya.

Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Sungmin dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Kyuhyun mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya."

Hyukjae mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Sungmin, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Kakaknya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati kakaknya,

"Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan ya?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Hyukjae merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak ibu, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Sungmin? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Hyukjae menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk dibenaknya, jangan-jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Sungmin, kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada Sungmin, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Sungmin demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Sungmin."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun baik untuk Sungmin. Hyukjae mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil.

Ibunya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke warung-warung. Hyukjae masih ingat ketika dia dan Kyuhyun sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang ibu menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari warung-warung tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang ibu dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan.

Akhirnya setelah Hyukjae lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK, Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

"Selamat datang." Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Eonni mau menemani Kyuhyun kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, Sungmin menyalami Hyukjae,

"Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Hyukjae yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Hyukjae menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa gugup.

Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." lelaki itu menatap ke arah Hyukjae tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum,

"Sungguh pasanganmu orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian di sini."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya.

Suara Siwon.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Siwon yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa.

Dan hati Hyukjae luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Hyukjae ingat sekali ketika itu ibu Siwon, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Hyukjae dengan Siwon, karena Hyukjae hanyalah perempuan biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi ibu Siwon sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Siwon, anak dari temannya, keturunan ningrat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama Kibum.

"Hai Siwon, apa kabar?" suara Hyukjae terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Siwon tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Hyukjae, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Siwon di sini? Siwon adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "Dimana Kibum?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Kibum..." Siwon tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh… Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Kibum mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Siwon tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Hyukjae dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Hyukjae akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Siwon, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, dear." perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan Siwon dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Hyukjae dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh... Siapa ini?"

Siwon tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini Hyukjae, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Kibum menatap Hyukjae dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Aku pernah dengar dari ibumu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Hyukjae yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Kibum tersenyum mencemooh, "Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu dear?"

Siwon tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Hyukjaw berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Hyukjae tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Hyukjae dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Hyukjae mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Kibum dan Siwon yanv memucat, "Kau mengenal Tuan Donghae, Hyukjae?" tanya Siwon seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Donghae itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyukjae,

"Tentu saja, Hyukjae adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Kevin." kali ini Kibum yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Donghae ganti menatap Kibum dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini."

Lalu Donghaetersenyum pada Hyukjae, tidak mempedulikan muka Kibum yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu,

"Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Donghae membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Hyukjae berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Siwon dan Kibum.

Donghae tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya,

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu."

Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Hyukjae memerah, "Te...terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

"Oppa?" kali ini suara Sungmin yang menyela.

Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Hyukjae, "Ah... Kulihat Oppa sudah berkenalan dengan Hyukjae Eonni, kakaknya Kyuhyun... Eonni ini kakakku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Hyukjae melirik ke arah Donghae. Sekilas Hyukjae menyadari rona wajah Donghae yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin.

Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae adalah kakak Kyuhyun?

Hyukjae masih ingat cerita Kyuhyun bahwa kakak Sungmin ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Siwon akan terulang pada Kyuhyun? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Kyuhyun yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Donghae berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Hyukjae,

"Dan kau Hyukjae, kakaknya Kyuhyun... Senang berkenalan denganmu." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hyukjae, dan mau tak mau Hyukjae menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Donghae menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Hyukjae," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa ngeri. Membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Donghae sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Hyukjae berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Donghae.

Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.14

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Hyukjae tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Donghae menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "Oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." dan sebelum Hyukjae bisa menolak, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Donghae bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Hyukjae dengan iri.

Hyukjae begitu gugup ketika Donghae dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae dan meletakkan tangan Hyukjae di pundaknya.

Lelaki itu membawa Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Hyukjae dengan matanya yang tajam.

Hyukjae memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

Ketika tanpa sengaja Hyukjae memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Siwon, lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Kibum yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Hyukjae, membuat Siwon leluasa menatap Hyukjae.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Siwon itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada Hyukjae terasa sesak.

Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Siwon lagi.

Seperti biasa Hyukjae melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid15kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari.

Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka diruang guru.

Hyukjae mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama.

Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Siwon meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Siwon, melihat langsungbagaimana Siwon sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja batin Hyukjae berdenyut dan terasa sakit.

Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Siwon? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangka-sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget.

Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Donghae, kakak Sungmin, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa waspada.

Donghae tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan Hyukjae di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Hyukjae, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mendapat informasi dari Sungmin bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Kyuhyun dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Hyukjae tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikankepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, tatapan Donghae berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?'

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Hyukjae, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Donghae tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Hyukjae tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Donghae menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Hyukjae yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin, "Begini Nona Hyukjae, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Lanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 2

.

.

.

"Kalaupun demi cintamu, Aku harus berkorban

Akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar.

Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Kyuhyun dan mungkin dia akan menghajar anda."

Donghae hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Hyukjae tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya.

Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Sungmin."

Hyukjae mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Sungmin." wajah Donghae mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Hyukjae sinis.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae lagi, "Benarkah?"

pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Hyukjae menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu.

Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Hyukjae melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi.

Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang, "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Hyukjae akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak Kyuhyun, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Donghae mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Sungmin, penting."

Hyukjae menatap wajah Donghae. Lelaki itu tampak serius.

Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Hyukjae menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Donghae mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di cafelanggananku di dekat-dekat sini."

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan.

Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya.

Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Hyukjae merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Donghae menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Hyukjae mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya.

Cokelat panas.

"Aku mau hot chocolate."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu wanita dewasa tidak boleh meminum cokelat panas?"

"Bukan begitu," Donghae mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Hyukjae, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Hyukjae mengerti perasaan Donghae. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Donghae melanjutkan karena Hyukjae diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Hyukjae,

"Aku harus5melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada."

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." lelaki itu berdeham menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Hyukjae,

"Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Hyukjae mengernyit, Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?

"Perlu kau tahu, Sungmin dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Donghae menatap Hyukjae, menilai reaksinya, "Aku adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Sungmin."

Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan Hyukjae tertegun mendengarnya.

Donghae adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Donghae membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan mama kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Donghae menghela napas panjang,

"Mama kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Sungmin, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya kaget,

Apa?

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat mama mengutarakan maksudnya, Sungmin sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Hyukjae ahkirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Sungmin aku tahu dia mencintai Kyuhyun." Donghae tersenyum, "Mulanya aku skeptis dan tidak yakin ketika Sungmin menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Sungmin, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Sungmin," Donghae tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam Hyukjae ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, aku bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Donghae terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka.

Hyukjae menatap tertarik kepada cokelat panas yang diletakkan di depannya, cokelat itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat.

Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma cokelat yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis cokelat, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya.

Hyukjae suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi cokelat panas yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan cokelatnya dan melupakan Donghae.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Donghae sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Donghae pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"

Hyukjae bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Donghae tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, Sungmin tidak berani membantah permintaan mama supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi mama bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Sungmin belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Sungmin belum berani mengenalkan Kyuhyun kepada mama." dengan tenang Donghae menatap Hyukjae, tajam,

"Perlu kau tahu Hyukjae, mama menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada mama, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Donghae. Batin Hyukjae.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Donghae, "Mama tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Sungmin bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia kepada mama, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..."

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Hyukjae, "Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada mama."

Hyukjae mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Donghae terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. Mama memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Hyukjae terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi.

"Jadi Hyukjae, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan mama?"

Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter."

Hyukjae menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Hyukjae." nada suara Donghae yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Mamaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Sungmin ahkir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Hyukjae tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Donghae, disini bukan hanya Donghae dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Hyukjae tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sangat kuat, Hyukjae yakin itu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Sungmin akan menikah dengan Donghae ahkir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Donghae, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Sungmin dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya.

Beranikah dia?

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Sungmin berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Donghae terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Donghae menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Hyukjae, "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Hyukjae, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

"Tadi aku menjemput Noona ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang Noona sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah,"

adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Hyukjae berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Hyukjae tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Donghae, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Kyuhyun kalau melihat Hyukjae di antar pulang oleh kakak Sungmin.

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya Hyukjae menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Donghae.

Tetapi itu nanti, Hyukjae harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Noona?" Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Hyukjae asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Kyuhyun, "Pria itu bukan Siwon kan Noona? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya dipesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Hyukjae mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun, semula dia hendak marah karena Kyuhyun seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Hyukjae.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Siwon lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati."

Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Suwon dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa,

"Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Siwon."

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah... Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu Noona, karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Siwon yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, kakakku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Kyu, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius,

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Siwon dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Hyukjae terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Donghae, situasi antara mereka berempat, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?" Hyukjae bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Donghae.

Mendengar nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Sungmin sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut milik kita, makan dikedai pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya Noona. Semoga kemarin kesan kita untuk kakak Sungmin bagus ya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Sungmin, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat,

"Malam ini aku mengajak Sungmin supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal ibu. Ibu juga senang sekali. Ia sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Hyukjae tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Hyukjae pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Donghae dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu.

Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Donghae yang dalam menyahut di sana.

 _"Halo?"_

Hyukjae menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu.

Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Kyuhyun, binar-binar mata lelaki itu ketika membicarakan tentang Sungmin sungguh membuat Hyukjae yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Kyuhyun harus dipaksa meninggalkan Sungmin.

Hyukjae akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Hyukjae... Aku... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi." 14

TBC

bagaimana? Dilanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 3

.

.

.

"Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu.. Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu...

Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu. Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu"

Hening sejenak. Lalu

Donghae berdehem di seberang sana.

 _"Kau yakin?"_

Kenapa di saat Hyukjae berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Donghae malahan bertanya seperti itu?

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

 _"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."_

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Hyukjae kalau Donghae marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat bahwa Donghae bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Hyukjae, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

 _"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."_

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidaksopanan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Ibu benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini.

Hyukjae melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat ibunya3sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Hyukjae lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan ibunya yang paling enak.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae,

"Eomma senang melihat Kyuhyun bahagia, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya Eomma, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara."

Hyukjae mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "Eomma suka dengan Sungmin?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Eomma cukup senang." Sang ibu lalu melirik Hyukjae dengan hati-hati, "Eomma tahu kau akan jengkel kalau Eomma bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Hyuk? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan ibunya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Hyukjae mendung. Dulu ibunyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Hyukjae agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Siwon dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya, Hyukjae sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang ibu menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Hyukjae tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Eomma tidak usah mencemaskan Aku, ya." Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan ibunya, "Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat akan Donghae. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan ibunya ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin sudah datang." Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Hyukjae masih membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Hyukjae mengernyit.

Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Kyuhyun... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Sungmin dan Donghae ikut dibelakangnya.

"Eomma, Noona, Sungmin datang bersama kakaknya," gumam Kyuhyun gembira.

Sungmin segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami ibu Hyukjae, dan memeluk Hyukjae.

Donghae menyusul dibelakangnya dalam diam, menyalami ibu Hyukjae dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Hai Hyukjae," gumamnya penuh arti.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya.

Dan segera setelah itu Hyukjae menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Hyukjae terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Donghae pada akhirnya duduk disebelah Hyukjae, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Hyukjae setiap saat sehingga membuat Hyukjae benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun ibunya.

Sementara Donghae... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu?

Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.6

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Donghae melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Ibu Hyukjae lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih bibi, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat ibu Hyukjae yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar playboy.

Tukas Hyukjae dalam hati, sampai-sampai Donghae juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada ibunya.

Ibu Hyukjae tampak melirik anak perempuannya yangmemasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Eomma undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

Ibu Hyukjae pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang.

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin dan Donghae ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Hyukjae termangu disana.

Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi.

Donghae, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Hyukjae, dan itu mengganggunya.

Tetapi tentu saja Hyukjae tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sana menghadapi Donghae bukan?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Hyukjae melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae masuk ke ruang tamu, Kyuhyun tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Donghae, dan Sungmin duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Donghae sedikit melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Donghae, lalu melirik jam tangannya.7

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Sungmin," gumam Donghae tenang.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi,

"Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, Oppa pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Kyuhyun."

Tatapan Donghae langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sungmin. Kau tahu mama seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Kyuhyun yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Hyukjae langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Sungmin." suara Hyukjae jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Donghae menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya,

"Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae menantang.

Dengan marah Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Hyukjae.

Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Hyukjae senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Donghae yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Hyukjae.

"Well? Mau bicara apa?"

Hyukjae mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Donghae terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Hyukjae langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Donghae menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Hyukjae? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu...Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Donghae? Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah, teringat kata-kata Donghae bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Donghae pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Siwon.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Siwon disini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Siwon mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!"

Hyukjae berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap,

"Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Donghae menyala, kalau Hyukjae lebih mengenal Donghae, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Hyukjae tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Donghae berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Hyukjae, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Hyukjae mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? Bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada mamamu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Sungmin." Hyukjae menatap Donghae menantang,

"Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Donghae makin membara, "Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Hyukjae mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Hyukjae berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Donghae, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Donghae melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Hyukjae hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Donghae melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Dengan Lembut?

Hyukjae termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Donghae yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik kebelakang punggung Donghae dan melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Donghae dan Hyukjae...

Jadi itu alasannya.

Donghae menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus, hingga Hyukjae mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Sungmin, Kyuhyun... kalian sudah lama disini?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Sungmin ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Kyuhyun tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Hyukjae, Kyuhyun sangat mengenal kakaknya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Siwon kakaknya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang kakaknya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Donghae? Sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci kakaknya?

Sementara itu Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah Donghae. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Donghae tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya.

Tetapi sekarang, Donghae dengan Hyukjae?

Donghae berdehem, kemudian merangkul Hyukjae dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Hyukjae ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Donghae menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Hyukjae, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Hyukjae memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Donghae yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kakakmu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Kyu... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya."

Donghae terkekeh, "Dan kakakmu sangat susah didapatkan...Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya."

senyum Donghae melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Hyukjae adalah kakakmu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Hyukjae menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae,

"Barusan Hyukjae menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia13sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak mencerna penjelasan Donghae yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Sungmin yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang mama yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Donghae dengan Hyukjae adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan mamanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Hyukjae yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hyukjae Eonni, aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, Eonni pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Donghae oppa bukan saudara kandung, jadi Eonni bisa menikah dengan Donghae oppa nantinya dan aku dengan Kyuhyun." gumamnya dalam senyum.

Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Donghae sudah menempatkan di Hyukjae pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Sungmin." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan menilai ekspresinya.

Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Hyukjae merasa lega.

Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Hyukjae tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ketika Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan Hyukjae sedang menyantap nasi goreng sarapannya di meja makan, ibunya menghampiri.

Hyukjae sudah tahu arti tatapan ibunya itu. Kyuhyun pasti sudah bercerita kepada ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang ibu duduk disebelahnya.

Hyukjae menelan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya dan meneguk teh panas di meja. "Iya Eomma."

Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Eomma mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Donghae..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang ibu mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan Eomma sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Donghae dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

Ibunya benar. Hyukjae sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. Ibunya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Tetapi Hyukjae harus bisa meyakinkan ibunya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi… Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Donghae adalah kakak Sungmin."

Otak Hyukjae langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Donghae salah satu donaturnya," Hyukjae mengernyit.

Berharap semoga ibunya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." ibunya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Hyukjae, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Donghae…? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam ibunya hati-hati.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Donghae berbeda dari Siwon, Eomma. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

Untuk apa Siwon datang ke sini?

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Siwon, sedangkan Siwon yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.15

Siwon tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Hyukjae?"

Kenapa Siwon kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Sambung Hyukjae dalam hati.

Siwon berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Donghae..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Kibum bercerita pada mama tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan mama merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Donghae dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Donghae tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Hyukjae terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Siwon.

Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya.

Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka mamanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain?

Hati Hyukjae terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Siwon, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Hyukjae bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Siwon menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Apakah benar Hyukjae melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Siwon ketika Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Siwon?16

"Oh begitu." Siwon tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada mama, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari mama, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Hyukjae terkenang hari dimana Siwon membawa Hyukjae ke rumahnya. Mama Siwon adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Hyukjae dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Hyukjae.

Apakah hubungannya dengan Donghae menaikkan derajatnya di mata mama Siwon? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian mama Siwon terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada mamamu." Hyukjae melangkah hendak melewati Siwon, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Hyukjae, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan Donghae? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Hyukjae dan Siwon sama-sama kaget, pegangan Siwon ke tangan Hyukjae langsung terlepas.

Donghae entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Siwon dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Hyukjae.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Donghae langsung melangkah mendekati Hyukjae, berdiri sedikit di depan Hyukjae, seolah menghalangi Siwon berdekatan dengan Hyukjae.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan Donghae." Siwon tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya,

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Hyukjae,"

diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Nessa, "Untuk Tuan Donghae18undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekretaris anda." Siwon mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Hyukjae menatap punggung Siwon yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Donghae datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap Donghae dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan,

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, mama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" Hyukjae terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sungmin menceritakan semuanya kepada mama, dan mama sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," Donghae tersenyum pahit, "Mama sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan review :)


	4. Chapter 4

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 4

.

.

.

"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan.

Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya.

Mama Donghae dan Sungmin ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

Mama Donghae mendongak ketika melihat Donghae datang bersama Hyukjae yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Donghae menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang mama tersenyum lembut dan menatap Donghae dengan sayang.

"Eomma cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Hae, lagipula Eomma bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Mama Donghae benar. Pikir Hyukjae mengiyakan.

Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana.

Hyukjae dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya mama Donghae mengamati Hyukjae dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Hyukjae tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Hyukjae," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Mama Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Hyukjae,

"Dan perkenalkan aku mamanya Donghae dan Sungmin." dia melirik Donghae penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Donghae dan Sungmin, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun, Eomma. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Donghae bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Hyukjae yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Mama Donghae menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Hyukjae sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Donghae santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Mama Donghae terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Donghae. Dia tersenyum pada Hyukjae meminta permakluman.4

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Hyukjae, dia memang terbiasa arrogant dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Hyukjae tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya...Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Donghae, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang mama tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Donghae sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sungmin... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Kalau-kalau aku… Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Eomma!" Donghae berseru memprotes perkataan mamanya.

Sang mama hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Donghae dan Sungmin sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu."

mama Donghae lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Donghae ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama berseru.

Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." mama Donghae mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun," perempuan itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Donghae dan Sungmin, tetapi aku5yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Donghae mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Hyukjae dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Mama Donghae berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

.

"Pernikahan?" Hyukjae berseru memprotes sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Sungmin bisa memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada mamamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Sungmin belum bisa memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan mama akan menerima Kyuhyun begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Kyuhyun terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Kyuhyun di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Hyukjae demi mereka. Segera setelah Kyuhyun lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Sungmin bisa membawanya kepada mama. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat mamamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada mamamu. Aku lihat mamamu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Kyuhyun lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Sungmin."

Donghae memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius.

"Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Hyukjae, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada mama, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Kyuhyun lulus dan Sungmin6memperkenalkannya, mama begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Donghae menoleh, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae." sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Hyukjae yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapandengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa Eomma?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan, "Siwon. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, Eomma bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta Eomma membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Hyukjae mengernyit, untuk apa Siwon datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Hyukjae terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya Eomma."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, Eomma tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Donghae... Tetapi Eomma..."

Hyukjae memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, supaya sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya.

Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Hyukjae menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi Hyukjae meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Hyukjae menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali.

Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Hyukjae masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Jangan cemas ya."

Hyukjae melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Siwon yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Hyukjae.

"Hai Hyukjae, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Siwon?" Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Siwon, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Siwon berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

Apa maksud Siwon dari pernyataannya ini? Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannyadan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Siwon berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Siwon menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Hyukjae, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Kibum, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Hyukjae mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Siwon memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati?

Setidaknya kalau Hyukjae tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Siwon.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu waktu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Kibum juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Kibum, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Kibum mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Donghae, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..."

Mata Siwon tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Hyukjae, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara Siwon berubah serak, dia menatap Hyukjae dengan memohon.

"Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu,"

Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Hyukjae tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Siwon tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Siwon, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih.

Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Siwon hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." suara Hyukjae terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi,

"Lelaki itu, Tuan Donghae... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian Siwon tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Hyukjae. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Kibum, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Hyukjae dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Kibum, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Siwon menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan,"

ditatapnya mata Hyukjae dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih,

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hyukjae, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Siwon."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Siwon barusan.

Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Siwon kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Hyukjae sudah menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Kau suka nuansa ini Hyukjae?" mama Donghae tersenyum kepada Hyukjae sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Hyukjae melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Dongahe di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga Eomma," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang berkunjung ke rumah Donghae, sang mama bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih.

Dengan terpaksa Hyukjae datang, karena kata Donghae kalau Hyukjae terus menerus menghindar, mama Donghae akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" mama Donghae menatap Donghae. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum Eomma, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak diperusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Mama Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, Eomma sudah setuju. Tetapi Eomma ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, Eomma ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata.

"Baiklah Eomma, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada Eomma."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk di garden cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa Donghae.

Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia cokelat panasmu, Hyukjae, seperti biasanya,"

Shindong pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Hyukjae di mejanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kepada Shindong, "Terima kasih."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Donghae lagi?" Shindong bertanya, karena seringnya Hyukjae berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Shindong yang sudah seperti temannya.

Hyukjae mengernyit menatap Shindong, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Shindong tergelak. "Karena Tuan Donghae adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun perempuan kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Hyukjae mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Donghae akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" Shindong membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat."

lelaki itu mengamati Hyukjae dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Hyukjae?

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Shindong mengedikkan bahunya kepada cangkir cokelat Hyukjae, "Pegang omonganku Nona, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Cokelat itu pada dasarnya pahit, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan gula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi secangkir minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko kepahitan di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya."

Shindong mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap cangkir berisi cokelat panas di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Donghae mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Hyukjae mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Donghae pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Hyukjae bergumam lirih kepada Donghae, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Hyukjae melirik pada pilihan Donghae dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu.

Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Hyukjae ketus.14

Donghae tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Hyukjae sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Hyukjae, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Donghae tidak suka.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu."

Donghae terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Hyukjae.

"Oke… Oke… Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Hyukjae berbisik pelan kepada Kevin.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan… Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Hyukjae, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Eomma tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

.

.

.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat mama Donghae ditangani, dan menemukan Mama Donghae terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit.

Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.16

Sungmin yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Kyuhyun, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan,

"Oppa, Eomma pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Donghae menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi Eomma belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan menengok Eomma dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

.

.

.

Lama kemudian, Donghae tidak keluar. Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu.

Sementara Hyukjae berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Donghae melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung. Ada apa?

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Donghae berlutut didepannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Hyukjae,

"Hyukjae, maukah kau menikah denganku, segera?"17

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 5

.

.

.

"Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? Seuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan, atau...sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae ternganga, begitupun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada diruang tunggu ICCU itu.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae menelan ludah, menatap Donghae yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Hyukjae bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara?

Kenapa Donghae melamarnya disini, didepan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Hyukjae harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Donghae...?" Hyukjae bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa,

"Please." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Hyukjae menelan ludah lagi. Donghae pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Hyukjae berharap Donghae bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik Donghae aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

terdengar suara helaan napas Sungmin di sudut ruangan, lega.

Sementara Hyukjae mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Kyuhyun kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Donghae, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Hyukjae berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Hyukjae.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Hyukjae yang bercincin.

Donghae lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Hyukjae,

"Baiklah Hyukjae, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?!"

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Hyukjae, tetapi juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU.

"Eomma sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya disana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan Eomma, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah."

kesedihan di mata Donghae bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi mamanya,

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan Eomma kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai Eomma meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengamati Donghae dan Hyukjae berganti-ganti.

"Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," 4

gumam Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Hyukjae memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kyuhyun benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main.

Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Donghae merangkul Hyukjae dengan sebelah lengannya,

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Donghae tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya,

"Aku akan menemui ibumu Hyukkie, untuk meminta izin."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi mama sayalah alasan satu-satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini.

Oh. Mama Donghae dan Donghae sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, ibu Hyukjae melirik ke arah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyukjae, Eomma terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Hyukjae meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Hyukjae ingin meledak kepada Donghae, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Donghae, karena Kyuhyun ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Sungmin masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui mamanya.

"Hyukjae sudah setuju dengan saya ibu, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Sayang?" sela Donghae cepat, mencegah Hyukjae mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Hyukjae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ibu Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah nak, Eomma memberikan restu. Eomma yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

.

"Noona yakin?" Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ketika Hyukjae sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Sungmin menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu mama Donghae bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi.

Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Donghae. Donghae sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu dipagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Sungmin dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui mamanya.

Hyukjae menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana.

Hyukjae tahu pikiran Kyuhyun terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Kyuhyun pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Hyukjae.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Hyukjae langsung menatap Kyuhyun waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris,

"Entahlah Noona." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Donghae Hyung mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Sungmin selalu cerita kalau kakaknya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan mamanya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan Noona, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, Noona-ku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Hyukjae merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca.

Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah siap Kyu, kau jangan mencemaskanku ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Donghae?" Kyuhyun berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Donghae memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Hyukjae meringis kesal. Donghae tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arrogant, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Hyukjae bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik dibalik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Aku mencintainya Kyu." Hyukjae berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata Eomma tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

.

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi mama Donghae sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat.

Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Mama Donghae tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Hyukjae, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Hyukjae serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah.

Tuhan, seandainya saja mama Donghae tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Sungmin pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Hyukjae semakin sesak dadanya.

Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap mengglayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah didekat rumah sakit tempat Mama Donghae dirawat.

Donghae sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Hyukjae duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Donghae yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Donghae begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah ditemui.

Bahkan tadi pagi Hyukjae baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.9

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Hyukjae lemah, pada akhirnya.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan menatap Donghae dalam,

"Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?"

Dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Donghae tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Donghae berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Hyukjae, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Donghae dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Donghae tampaknya memahami ekspresi Hyukjae itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Hyukjae, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada.

Hyukjae tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Hyukjae was-was.

Donghae melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Hyukjae.10

"Ya Hyukjae, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah Eomma pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga Eomma. Jangan takut."

Donghae menyadari ekspresi Hyukjae yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji..."

Hyukjae menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Donghae belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku."

Ucapan susulan Donghae itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Hyukjae.

"Aku cuma bercanda." gumam Donghae terkekeh geli sambil menatap Hyukjae. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Hyukjae, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Donghae.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

.

.

.

.

Dalam seminggu, mama Donghae sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ICCU.

"Eomma sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang mama tersenyum ketika Donghae merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja Eomma, Eomma harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Donghae terdengar serak.

Mama Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Donghae,12

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Eomma merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Eomma sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang mama mengusap dahi Donghae, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi mamanya.

"Istirahatlah Eomma sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika mamanya tertidur kemudian, Donghae melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Hyukjae cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Donghae ada apa?" Hyukjae berdiri, menatap Donghae yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Donghae tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Hyukjae mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Donghae.

"Donghae, kenapa?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Donghae membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya.

Tubuh Hyukjae terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Donghae tenggelam dirambutnya.

Ah ya Tuhan, lelaki arrogant ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Donghae yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Donghae terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang Eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..."

lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.13

Lama Donghae menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Hyukjae, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Hyukjae."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Hyukjae, menemukan sisi Donghae yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Donghae meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae, sebelum Hyukjae sempat menghindar.

Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Hyukjae seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Donghae di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?"

Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk.

Mereka ada di dalam kamar Donghae sekarang. Kamar Hyukjae juga, koreksi Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Donghae meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?"

Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkannya kepadanya.

Hyukjae melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Donghae, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Donghae dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa…" gumam Hyukjae kemudian.

"Tidak." reaksi Donghae begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa Hyukjae? Membiarkan seorang perempuan, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Donghae mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hyukjae dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Hyukjae mendengar napas Donghae yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Hyukjae berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Donghae.

Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Hyukjae sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya.

Matanya mengamati Hyukjae dalam keheningan yang misterius.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Hyukjae sedang menunggui mama Donghae di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," Mama Donghae tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Hyukjae, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi mama Donghae, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Hyukjae dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"Eomma jangan berkata begitu, Hyukkie yakin Eomma akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal Eomma semangat ya?" gumam Hyukjae lembut.

Mama Donghae mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku sudah merasakannya, sayang. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."16

"Eomma..." Hyukjae mencoba berbicara, tetapi Mama Donghae menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang Eomma minta darimu, Hyukkie... Bahagiakanlah Donghae, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya."

Mama Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Donghae dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Hyukjae tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa.

Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Mama Donghae saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Hyukjae, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan menatap mama Donghae dengan lembut,

"Aku berjanji, Eomma."

Di dalam hatinya Hyukjae berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi perempuan sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk.

Hyukjae memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Donghae menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Hyukjae bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Donghae naik kendaraan umum lagi.

Ketika Donghae sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae tinggal di rumahnya bersama mamanya dan Sungmin.

Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Donghae menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Hyukjae tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Kyuhyun, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun.

Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Donghae akan segera meminta maaf dengan17canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Dongjae menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Hyukjae menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Donghae.

Lelaki itu memang arrogant, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai mama dan adik perempuannya.

Hyukjae bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan ibunya dan Kyuhyun.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Hyukjae melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Siwon?

Hyukjae masih menyimpan nomor Siwon di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Hyukjae mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Siwon di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. Kenapa Siwon meneleponnya lagi? Sambil menghela napas panjang, Hyukjae mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

 _"Hyukjae ini aku..."_ suara Siwon terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. _"Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Donghae..."_

Apakah isakan Siwon yang terdengar di sana? _"Aku tak kuat lagi Hyukjae, aku mau mati saja."_

"Astaga Siwon jangan bicara sembarangan!" Hyukjae berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Siwon, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

 _"Aku mencintaimu Hyukjae, aku sangat mencintaimu! Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"_

"Siwon." Hyukjae bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Siwon yang tampak histeris,

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Siwon, kau ada di mana?"

 _"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Hyukjae..."_

"SIWON! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!"

Hyukjae meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Donghae yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Hyukjae ada apa?" Donghae menyentuh kedua lengan Hyukjae yang panik.

Hyukjae menahankan napasnya yang tersengal,

"Siwon... Siwon di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Donghae mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Hyukjae dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Hyukjae duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.19

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hallo saya kembali update. Terimakasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan review, maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu :)

Mulai sekarang saya akan usahakan update 2-3 hari sekali lagi. Mohon dukungannya :)


	6. Chapter 6

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 6

.

.

.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa. Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta...Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan..."

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar.

Sambil mengemudi Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Siwon serius dengan kata-katanya?" Hyukjae menoleh menatap Donghae yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Donghae menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae marah,

"Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri,benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!"

Donghae mengencangkan laju mobilnya.3

Hyukjae terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Donghae karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Siwon dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Hyukjae sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Siwon menggila. Kenapa Siwon melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Siwon yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

.

.

.

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Donghae memarkir mobilnya disana, Hyukjae langsung keluar diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Donghae sambil menjajari langkah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah ditengah hujan, saat Siwon mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu.

Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Hyukjae tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Hyukjae hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Hyukjae?" Donghae menggeram, tak sabar.

Hyukjae menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Donghae mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Siwon ada disana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu dijembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu dibawahnya.

Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.4

Tetapi sekarang Hyukjae tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Siwon dan tampak cemas.

"Siwon." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Siwon yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Hyukjae dan Donghae di ujung jembatan.

Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Hyukjae berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Hyukjae puas." Donghae bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Siwon.

Seketika Hyukjae dan Siwon menatap Donghae dengan kaget.

"Donghae..."

Hyukjae mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Siwon, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Donghae tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Hyukjae? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Hyukjae kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Siwon menatap Donghae marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan.5

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Hyukjae, semua ini antara aku dan Hyukjae, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?"

dengan sengaja dia merangkul Hyukjae supaya merapat padanya,

"Hyukjae isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Donghae menajam dengan jahat,

"Aku menyelidikimu Siwon, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Hyukjae, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. Well... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Hyukjae, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Siwon menatap Donghae, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mampus dibawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku."

Donghae membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Hyukjae bersamanya, "Ayo Hyukjae, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Donghae menyeret Hyukjae agar mengikuti langkahnya. Hyukjae mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Hyukjae menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Siwon masih termenung di jembatan.

 _Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Siwon tidak melompat._

Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Donghae membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Hyukjae masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi 7pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Hyukjae meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengembut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Siwon melompat." desis Hyukjae kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Donghae terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Hyukjae,

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Donghae makin keras, meremehkan.

"Siwon? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya."

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Hyukjae, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Donghae bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Hyukjae tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Siwon?

Melihat Siwon di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Hyukjae serasa diremas.

Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Hyukjae tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Donghae sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Lelaki itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri."

Donghae meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai dirumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Hyukjae dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Siwon dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Siwon.

Kalau Siwon bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Hyukjae mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Siwon barusan sampai ke rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Siwon terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Donghae memang benar, Hyukjae merenung. Siwon tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko.

Lelaki itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dulu, Siwon memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya.

Mulai sekarang Hyukjae bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Siwon.

Siwon harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Hyukjae mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

Hyukjae hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Donghae muncul dari kegelapan lorong.

Dia hendak keluar bersama Heechul, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya dihari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi.

Sejak Hyukjae menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Heechul menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Sungmin sedang mengajak mamanya kontrol dirumah sakit, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Heechul.9

Biasanya Donghae belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Hyukjae segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Donghae.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam minggu? Dengan laki-laki?"

Hyukjae merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arrogant di suara Donghae membuat harga dirinya tergelitik.

Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." suara Donghae datar, tapi mengancam.

Hal itu malah membuat Hyukjae semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Hyukjae, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya? Hyukjae berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya.

Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Donghae itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!"

Hyukjae menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Donghae.10

Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Hyukjae dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma suami sandiwara!"

Hyukjae meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Donghae di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Hyukjae sia-sia,

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Heechul! Dia perempuan! PUAS?!" Hyukjae menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arrogant Donghae.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Hyukjae bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Donghae, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

PLAK!

Donghae terdiam.

Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Hyukjae yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Donghae yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku."

Desis Donghae geram, membuat Hyukjae gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Donghae adalah tipe penindas, sekali Hyukjae mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Hyukjae akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Hyukjae tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Donghae harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Hyukjae sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Hyukjae berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"Persetan denganmu!"

Hyukjae membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Hyukjae." Shindong mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pesanan Hyukjae yang biasa.

Hyukjae tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Heechul menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Donghae.

Sampai akhirnya Heechul pulang duluan karena ditunggu ibunya, Hyukjae masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Donghae.

Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Donghae sehingga malas bertemu dengannya.

Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan cokelat panasnya yang biasa meskipun bukan diwaktu biasanya. Hyukjae selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut malam seperi ini, pantas saja Shindonv merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Hyukjae menjawab perkataan Shindong.

Shindong mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Hyukjae menikah dengan terburu-buru karena ibu Donghae sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Donghae dan Hyukjae menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Shindong tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah didalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Hyukjae tersenyum lelah kepada Shindong, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Shindong terkekeh. "Pulanglah Hyukjae, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Hyukjae menatap cangkir cokelat panas di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa cokelat rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati.

Saat ini yang terasa adalah pahit yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum secangkir cokelat panas di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Hyukjae memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya.

Biar saja Donghae marah besar kepadanya!

Dengan pelan dia meminta bill dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur merah ditangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Hyukjae duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di gaun putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Hyukjae berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun putihnya yang feminim dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Hyukjae melirik noda di gaun itu dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan bersalah,

"Tapi… Noda di baju anda..14"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan."

Perempuan itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Hyukjae lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Hyukjae masih mengamati perempuan yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu disebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah perempuan itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti perempuan yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata dimatanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah perempuan secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Hyukjae tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Hyukjae memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Donghae.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae sampai ke rumah, dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, masih terang benderang. Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?

Hyukjae melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Donghae, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana.

Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih hp yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Hyukjae duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Donghae dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hp nya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Hyukjae membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Donghae bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 **[...Ke rumah sakit. Mama sudah kritis...]16**

Hyukjae langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki Hyukjae terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Sungmin sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kemana saja." Kyuhyun langsung berseru ketika melihat Hyukjae, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Hyukjae terucap dari lubuk hatinya.

Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Donghae ternyata merepotkan semua orang.

"Bagaimana Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Sungmin yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih,

"Eomma sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Hyukjae dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

.

.

.

.

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Donghae keluar dari ruangan iccu. Tampaknya Donghae sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah mamanya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan.

Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya.

Hyukjae berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata.

Matanya melirik ke dalam ruang ICCU tempat jenazah mama Donghae dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu.

Suara isak tangis Sungmin terdengar keras, untunglah ada Kyuhyun di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae, bergumam dengan hati-hati.17

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya.

Tetapi Donghae hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membuat Hyukjae setengah berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae Eonni." Sungmin mendekati Hyukjae ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan mamanya?

"Iya Sungmin?" Hyukjae berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Sungmim saat ini.

Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Donghae masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Donghae Oppa, aku harap Eonni bisa membantunya."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya, membantu Donghae?

Dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Hyukjae menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Donghae sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai.

Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Sungmin bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae, "Tetapi dia rapuh... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Sungmin meringis,

"Mungkin Eonni belum tahu, kalau Donghae oppa sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Sungmin penuh ingin tahu,

"Pengkhianatan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu Donghae Oppa punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Minyoung. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Oppa tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Sungmim tersenyum, tampak mengenang.

"Lalu Oppa memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada papa kami." Sungmin mendesah, "Papa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arrogant, meskipun dia papa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang papa mengajukan penawaran kepada Minyoung. Jika Donghae Oppa menikahi Minyoung, maka Donghae Oppa akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah papa. Tetapi jika Minyoung mau meninggalkan Donghae Oppa, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh papa senilai seratus juta won..." Sungmin menghela napas,

"Tentu saja papa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Donghae Oppa dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepadanya, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Minyoung..."

Hyukjae menatap mata Sungmin yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di depanpun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Minyoung menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae Oppa."

Hyukjae menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Donghae menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Donghae siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

 _"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Donghae waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Hyukjae artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Donghae Oppa menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini." sambung Sungmin parau, "Ketika Donghae Oppa akhirnya membuka hatinya untukmu dan menikahimu, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya Eonni, dan betapa kau membahagiakan Donghae Oppa..." Sungmin mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah Eomma meninggal, sikap Donghae Oppa sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Minyoung, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Sungmin menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya Eonni..."

Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Donghae juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Hyukjae mengintip ke ruang kerja Donghae, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Donghae mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening,

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Hyukjae meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Donghae, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Donghae memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya,

"Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Hyukjae menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini.

Donghae sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arrogant dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Lee Hyukjae mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang?"

Dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Hyukjae, menjebaknya ke tembok,

"Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Hyukjae sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Donghae di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Donghae hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Hyukjae, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati siapapun." gumam Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya,

"Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan.

Donghae memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Hyukjae,

"Pergilah!"

"Donghae..."

"PERGILAH!" suara Donghae berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Hyukjae membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Donghae berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis.

Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Hyukjae langsung melangkah mendekati Donghae dan merengkuhnya.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Hyukjae terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Donghae menangis dipelukannya. 23

Diusapnya bahu Donghae, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Hyukjae dengan mereka bergelung duduk diatas sofa.

Lalu Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Donghae, aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." senyum Hyukjae tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Hyukjae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Donghae melembut.

"Terima kasih."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Donghae."

Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya,

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian Eomma... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah baca dan meninggalkan Review :)

Jangan lupa di review yaaa, supaya saya semangat melanjutkanya :)

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

PERJANJIAN HATI

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae / Sungmin / Kibum | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAB 7

.

.

.

"Senja bergayut berganti malam, begitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu. Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada,tiba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada... Aku takut kehilanganmu, wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu... Tak bisa terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku..."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tertegun.

Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Donghae.

Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan mama Donghae, sekarang sang mama sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah.

Tapi Hyukjae teringat kepada Sungmin yang mempercayakan Donghae kepadanya, kepada Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Hyukjae dan Donghae saling mencintai, dan kepada ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Hyukjae akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Hyukjae dan Donghae telah membohongi mereka?

Donghae berdeham pelan, menggugah Hyukjae dari lamunannya,

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi3membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat.

Hyukjae juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring,

"Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Hyukjae membelalakkan mata dan menatap Donghae dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Donghae berubah sensual,

"Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Hyukjae menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Donghae, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

Kalau memang Hyukjae memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Donghae!

.

.

.

.

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang."

Donghae yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Hyukjae yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung.

Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian mama Donghae. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini.

Sungminmasih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Kyuhyun sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Donghae... Donghae masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Hyukjae malam itu, Donghae luar biasa dingin dan kaku.

Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Donghae terkekeh, "Besok hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

Siwon? Besok hari pernikahan Siwon? Tiba-tiba dada Hyukjae terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Siwon, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Siwon dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Siwon, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Siwon mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Siwon tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau perempuan bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Donghae tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Hyukjae termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Donghae yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras.

Tetapi Hyukjae sendiri saksinya bahwa Donghae masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Hyukjae nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Hyukjae."

Itu suara Donghae, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. Apakah Hyukjae sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Hyukjae bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu.

Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Hyukjae, jangan sayang." suara Donghae kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Hyukjae yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Donghae yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Hyukjae kembali, dia membuka matanya... Ada apa?

Lalu Hyukjae memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Donghae.

Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Donghae tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Donghae, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu.

Dalam detik yang sama Hyukjae langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan marah,

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada 6dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Hyukjae yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

.

.

.

.

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Hyukjae terbangun, Dongahe sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Hyukjae tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Donghae.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Donghae? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Donghae?

Hyukjae mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Donghae? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Donghae adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah.

Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Hyukjae melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Donghae… Dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Siwon.

Pernikahan Siwon. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Siwon di jembatan waktu itu, Siwon tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Donghae waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Siwon menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Hyukjae sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Siwon bahagia, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Hyukjae berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Donghae...8

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Donghae tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Hyukjae terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Hyukjae, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Hyukjae melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Donghae.

Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Hyukjae, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular diatas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae menuruni tangga, Kyuhyun ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang selalu datang menemani Sungmin sejak kematian mama Donghae, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Hyukjae,

"Wow, Eonni, Eonni cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan menatap Hyukjae dengan bersemangat,

"Eonni tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Donghae,

"Dimana Donghae Oppa ini, tadi katanyaburu-buru berangkat supaya bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya."

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya kepada Hyukjae, "Tunggu sebentar Eonni, akan aku seret dia dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Donghae.9

Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Hyukjae,

"Kau cantik sekali Noonq."

Hyukjae meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Sungmin, Donghae Hyungkhusus memesankannya untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut,

"Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia. itu yang terpenting."

Hyukjae memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Kyuhyun, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya.

Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Kyuhyun bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Donghae terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Sungmin. Sejenak Donghae tertegun mengamati Hyukjae, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah.

Jantung Hyukjae terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Siwon.

Siwon. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Kibum di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Siwon, ibunya, sepupu-sepupunya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Hyukjae melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi.

Jantung Hyukjae berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Siwon dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Siwon ?

Donghae seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Hyukjae yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Hyukjae, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Siwon dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Donghae itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Donghae benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Siwon.

Dia datang ke sini bersama Donghae, suaminya. Dan Donghae mendukung sepenuhnya Hyukjae untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae,

"Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Hyukjae dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Siwon dan Kibum berdiri.

Donghae yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Siwon dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan,

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Hyukjae mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Hyukjae mendekat dan menyalami Siwon. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Hyukjae menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Siwon dan Hyukjae sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.12

"Selamat Siwon. Selamat Kibum." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus.

Menyalami Siwon yang terlihat sedih dan Kibum yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan mama Siwon. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Hyukjae, ingatan ketika Siwon memperkenalkannya ke mamanya. Hyukjae yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mama Siwon hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Hyukjae harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, mama Siwon menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan gugup.

"Hyukjae tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini."

suara mama Siwon bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya,

"Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Donghae, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Hyukjae sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Siwon dan ibunya.

Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Donghae menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Donghae berpamitan dan mengajak Hyukjae keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Donghae, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang.

Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah13tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Donghae dan tersenyum,

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Donghae."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Sama-sama Hyukjae, sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae,

"Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Hyukjae mau. Datang ke pernikahan Siwon sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh cokelat hangat yang manis dan kental itu.

"Aku mau." gumamnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Shindong yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Hyukjae bersahabat.

"Cokelat panas seperti biasa Nona?" gumam Shindong ramah.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Shindong,

"Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Hyukjae, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk secangkir cokelat panas." gumamnya mengaku.

Donghae terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan cokelat panas dari cafe ini." Donghae menatap Shindong pura-pura menuduh, 14

"Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Shindong tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah cokelat mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum cokelat itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Shindong tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Shindong." Donghae bergumam sambil menatap kepergian lelaki setengah baya itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Shindong sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rencah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Donghae merenung, "Lelaki itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Hyukjae menggumam sambil menatap Shindong yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Siwon setelah tadi?"

Hyukjae memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum,

"Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman.

Donghae memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, lelaki itu mengernyit melihat minuman Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan cokelat panas sebelumnya."

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menikmaticokelat panasnya duluan." disesapnya cokelat panas itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Donghae mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan cokelat di sini." gumamnya, membuat Hyukjae tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. Cokelat ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Donghae mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu."

matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar godaan Donghae itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Siwon.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Shindong, lelaki itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Shindong menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam gandengan Donghae, "Pasti Shindong… Pasti..."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Donghae masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi.

Jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Donghae rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar,

"Selamat ulang tahun." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih." gumamnya tersenyum.

Donghae terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Sungmin memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtupun Donghae pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Sungmin akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan Eomma, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati Eomma yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk, Sungmin benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Hyukjae sangat bersyukur kalau memang Kyuhyun berjodoh dengan Sungmin, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Kyuhyun.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Hyukjae,

"Donghae..." suara Hyukjae yang serius menarik perhatian Donghae, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Donghae tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Donghae menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam mama Donghae dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hyukjae, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Donghae!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Sungmin yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan.

Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Sungmin, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Jessica, mantan kekasih Donghae Oppa seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Donghae Oppa... Dan dia… Sangat terobsesi dengan Oppa, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Donghae Oppa menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Sungmin berbisik pelan kepada Hyukjae,

"Hati-hati Eonni, dia tajam seperti racun."

Hyukjae tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Donghae, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya.

Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Donghae bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu," Sungmin berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar Donghae Oppa, sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Jessica berdiri di depan Donghae dan Hyukjae, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah dibelakangnya.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Donghae sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Hyukjae. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Hyukjae hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Donghae, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Donghae tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Hyukjae."

Jessica mengulurkan tangannya dan Hyukjae membalasnya.

Senyum Jessica tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Jessica," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Hyukjae, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Dongahe dengan merayu,

"Aku merindukanmu Donghae, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Hyukjae ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Donghae sudah menikah dengan Hyukjae!

Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Hyukjae sebagai isteri Donghae dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Donghae, padahal Hyukjae sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Maaf." Hyukjae bergumam sebelum Donghae sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Hyukjae geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Jessica menatap Hyukjae jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Donghae, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Donghae menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti.

Donghae yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh,

"Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Jess. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain."

lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Hyukjae, membuat wajah Nessa memerah. Jessica mengamati Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik."

Jessica melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Hyukjae, membuat wajah Hyukjae merah padam karena merasa terhina.

Lalu dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.21

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap kepergian Jessica dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Donghae malahan mengamati Hyukjae, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Hyukjae melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Donghae bahkan makin tergelak,

"Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Jessica tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu."

Hyukjae melirik ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sialan Donghae! Pasti sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Donghae mengikuti arah mata Hyukjae, menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Hyukjae, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.22

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Hyukjae berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Donghae yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Hyukjae hampir terlonjak kaget.

Dia menoleh dan melihat Donghae berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna khaki dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Hyukjae berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Donghae, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Donghae sudah mengajaknya bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Donghae membalas senyuman Hyukjae dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, Eomma, Appa dan Sungmin, waktu umur kami masih kecil." pandangan Donghae menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan Appa menjadi semakin sibuk, Eomma semakin lemah... Kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Hyukjae mengernyit. Pasti Donghae membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Donghae menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.23

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa,

"Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resort pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Hyukjae mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Donghae setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca,

"Kau isteriku."

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai."

Sungmin duduk di ranjang Hyukjae dan tampak bersemangat,

"Donghae oooa memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Sungnin mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Donghae melakukannya karena ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di sini.

Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka.

Hyukjae tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Sungmin sedang menunggui Hyukjae berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Hyukjae mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum.

Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Sungmin sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengajak Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar.24

Donghae duduk disana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kyuhyun, ketika Hyukjae dan Sungmin keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan Donghae langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada dipinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya.

Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Hyukjaw hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Donghae.

Donghae banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Donghae berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya,Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran cokelat mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan.

Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Donghae yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada cokelat.

Ternyata Donghae memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Hyukjae dari tatapannya kepada Donghae.25

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Hyukjae meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum tulus."Terima kasih Donghae."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Hyukjae lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Hyukjae. Tetapi Hyukjae duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Donghae menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan.

Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Hyukjae berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Donghae keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?" lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Donghae melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Donghae naik dan berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." suara Hyukjae tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Hyukjae pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Dobghae. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Donghae yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Donghae mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Hyukjae terlonjak karena kaget.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Donghae berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Hyukjae lirih.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Donghae terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Hyukjae berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Donghae, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Donghae atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Donghae terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Gumaman Donghae itu, biarpun pelan membuat Hyukjae langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Hyukjae yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang,

"Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Hyukjae benar-benar cemas.

Donghae terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Hyukjae, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan,

"Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu," jerit Hyukjae spontan.

Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Donghae tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Donghae bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Hyukjae bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Donghae dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya.

"Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" Nafas Donghae terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Donghae menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi,

"Lepaskan aku." seru Hyukjae panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Donghae berbisik di telinganya, membuat Hyukjae merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya,

"Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Hyukjae, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Hyukjae.

Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Hyukjae tanpa ampun, membuat Hyukjae terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Hyukjae yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.27

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk."

Suara Donghae berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Hyukjae, hingga ketika Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Donghae menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Hyukjae, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Hyukjae terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu."

Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam dibelakangnya, dan Hyukjae yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur dimana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Hyukjae keluar untuk sarapan, Donghae sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Hyukjae datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan.

Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam.

Hyukjae mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Donghae, mungkin bagi Donghae itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Hyukjae hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya.

Tetapi, karena Donghae bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hyukjae berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Donghae tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Hyukjae.

"Kata Donghae Oppa, Eonni bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Sungmin tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Eonni melihat matahari terbit."

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menyesal,

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, Noona bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Donghae Hyung, kata Sungmin Donghae Hyung sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Hyukjae menoleh kepada Donghae yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Hyukkie?"

"Noona takut air," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu SD kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Noona kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu Noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Hyukjae menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Donghae berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Hyukjae mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Donghae kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Donghae beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." ketika Donghae melangkah pergi, Hyukjae menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya.

Dasar lelaki arrogant yang keras kepala!

.

.

.

"Ayo."

Donghae menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa,

"Aku akan menjagamu."

Dongahe sudah berhasil memaksa Hyukjae ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Hyukjae kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae setengah terpaksa,

"Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Donghae tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam."

Hyukjae meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Donghae menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Hyukjae lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Donghae itu terdengar tulus, membuat Hyukjae hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Donghae di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Donghae!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Hyukjae. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Jessica ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Hyukjae harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Donghae tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?"

Jessica melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Hyukjae, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan,

"Oh, hai Hyukjae, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Donghae bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam."

Diliriknya Donghae dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam,

"Ayo Hyukjae, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga disebelahmu."

Darah Hyukaje naik ke kepala. Donghae tampak tidak kaget melihat Jessica menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Donghae sering mengajak Jessica ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Jessica begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Donghae kalau mereka kemari.

Dan semalam, Donghae tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Jessica?

Suara Hyukjae bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Donghae dengan kasar,

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Donghae berdiri di sana, menatap Hyukjae yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya,

"Kenapa Hyukjae? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Jessica menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Donghae pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Jessica yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Donghae bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?"

 _Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini!_ Hyukjae menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Donghae dengan marah.

Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang.

Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!"

Hyukjae menggeram marah, meninggalkan Donghae yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Donghae.

Semula biasa saja, Hyukjae merasakan berenang di lautternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang.

Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya.

Sejenak Hyukjae menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Donghae dan Jessica yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Hyukjae berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya.

Hyukjae mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati.

Tidak bisa berteriak.

 _Donghae!_

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.32

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Nah loh apa yg bakal terjadi pada Hyukjae? Dan apa yg bakal dilakukan Jessica?

Terimakasih untuk yg selalu meninggalkan Review, review dari kalian sangat membantu menambah semangat aku :)

Maaf kalo misalkan ada banyak typo, maklum ini ga di edit lagi.

Okeee last, Review pls?


End file.
